nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 5
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 13th, 120 points | prev = 4 | next = 6 }} Denmark took part in the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted by the country in Aarhus. The country was represented by L.I.G.A with the song "Skylder dig ik' noget". The entry was selected via the 1st edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 13th place in the final with 120 points. Before North Vision DR had announced that a new national selection, which was planned to be held for the 4th edition. Denmark confirmed their participation on 19 August 2013 and announced their national selection's information on 20 August 2013. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix, DR's project in the Eurovision Song Contest, became also the selection process for the North Vision Song Contest. Once Denmark won the 4th edition, DR immediately started working on the next contest held in Aarhus. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 01 ''' ''Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 01'' was the 1st edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 5. Hosted by Lise Rønne, Louise Wolff and Sofie Lassen-Kahlke, sixteen songs competed in the selection which consisted of two semi-finals and one final, all held at Jyske Bank Boxen in Herning. Eight songs competed in each semi-final with the top three qualifying to the final with an additional fourth qualifier from each semi-final decided by the jury. All the songs of the selection's two semi-finals were revealed on 22 August 2013. The voting in the first and second semi-finals started on 25 and 30 August 2013 respectively with their results being revealed four days after the voting started, on 29 August and 4 September 2014. '''Final The final of the selection was held between 5 and 14 September 2013. The three winners and the jury qualifiers of each semi-final competed in the final. "Skylder dig ik' noget" performed by L.I.G.A was selected as the winner by a mix of televoting/SMS voting and jury voting. At North Vision in the opening ceremony in Aarhus.]] At the allocation drawn, Denmark was drawn to vote in the second semi-final. As a host and part of the big 5, Denmark went straight to the final and during the big five press conference were drawn to perform in the first half. During the grand final, they performed 12th and with 120 points, Denmark achieved the best result as host, by getting the 13th place, previously held by Sweden with the 14th place in the 4th edition later held by Norway with the 1st place in the 9th edition. Denmark received high points from Azerbaijan, Lebanon and Ireland. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Ole Tøpholm replaced Nikolaj Molbech as the final television commentator after four editions. Lise Rønne and Louise Wolff served as the semi-finals television commentator and the radio commentator for the second time while respectively. Nadia Malm was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 5 Category:NVSC 5 countries